Time Princess
by Phoenix Rayne 071512
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by her friends and boyfriend. She is reborn to an eccentric being called 'The Doctor' and his wife, Rose Tyler Will she forgive the ones who hurt her in her past life? The Future has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I haven't written a fan-fiction in such a long time. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a crossover with Sailor Moon and Doctor Who. Maybe a bit of Torchwood thrown in, I don't know yet. We'll see how this goes.

I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Doctor Who. I do own the children who are not a part of either series. If an inspiration comes to use one or all of them for your own story then please, let me know.

PROLOGUE

The rain fell in icy torrents as thunder and lightening crashed across the sky. A young, blonde-haired girl stumbled across the slippery pavement. Unmindful that she was soaked through as her tears mingled with the wet rain.

Tsukino Usagi finally collapsed against a building, exausted and hurt. She couldn't believe how cruel and uncaring her _friends_ and _boyfriend_ were, not giving her a chance to explain why she had been late to the battle that resulted in not only little Chibi-Usa to be hurt but Sailor Mercury as well.

The harsh words and sneers had been enough to send Usagi running as they all turned their backs on her, just as the storm had started. Luna, Usagi's guardian cat had been the only one that had mournfully stared after the young fourteen year-old teen as she ran, being the only one to know what had happened.

Usagi let out a shrill cry as she beat at the pavement. That had been enough to use the rest of her energy as she felt the wounds on her body start to painfully sting. The blood seeping through her uniform and mixing with the water to cause red splotches.

A shadow fell over her as lighting streaked across the sky. A beautiful, dark-haired child stared down at her with gold eyes that showed a wisdom much older than her years. A tall, beautiful woman with long, dark-green hair also stood staring down at her with crimson eyes that also held the same wisdom and age of a much older person.

"It's time to sleep, Tsukino Usagi." said the little girl as she swayed in a long pleated, gold skirt. She wore a white peasant top and had bracelets on her wrists that jangled as she moved. She also wore bracelets on her ankles. Her feet bare of shoes.

"Wha-?" Usagi said weakly. The thought that these two could be the enemy briefly crossed her mind but she was too weak and tired to move.

The girl knelt down and a gold mist seemed to come out of her mouth and surround Usagi. The blonde teen, superhero and reincarnated Princess of a kingdom lost long ago, sighed peacefully as the pain in her body melted away and a sleepy darkness settled over her vision.

Soon, a glowing ball of light sprang from Usagi's chest and the green-haired woman waved her staff causing it disappear. Satisfied that their work was done the two turned and walked away. Leaving the shell of a body laying on the ground to be discovered.

End of Prologue. I know it's short and I usually hate short beginnings but this is where I am going to leave off. Chapter One will be longer and explain more about things, like what happened to Usagi. Don't worry I didn't kill her off.

Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took so long to update this. My computer broke six months ago and I just finally got it back from being fixed by my brother. Hopefully this turns out good since I fell out of the groove that I had in my mind about where this would go.

After watching the most recent Doctor Who episode I decided to come up with a new character; William Kornelios Pond. I haven't decided if I would add River Song to the storyline yet. I do know that if I do then she will definitely NOT have a romantic relationship with the Doctor. In my mind it will always be Rose.

But I digress and apologize for the delay.

Without further ado...

Chapter One

Feet pounded the ground as a young, teenage girl wove her way through the crowded streets of Tokyo, Japan. She was quite pretty and turned a few heads of admiring males as she passed by. Her blonde hair that fell to mid-back was styled in corn-rows with little gems woven through making her hair glitter when the sunlight hit it. The ends were tied together with pink, red and white dangling hearts. She wore a pink baby-doll t-shirt with a British flag printed on the front, a jean jacket with a symbol for "Time" stitched on the left side that no one would recognize unless they knew the language, flare jeans bedazzled on the back pockets and pink converses.

Growing up in the family she had she had learned to run before walking; before crawling for that matter. It seemed that no matter the place or time her family had a knack for pissing people off and trying to stop a disaster of Alien Invasions. The first word she had said when she first spoke was not "Mama" or "Dada" or anything like that. It was RUN!

Phi Tyler was the second youngest child of a man who was the last of his kind; the Gallifrey, a species of Alien that were known as Time Lords and a human woman from the 21st Century Earth. Her parents had several companions that had traveled with them through the years. They had made many friends through Time and Space but also many enemies.

Drawing closer to the taller man in front of her a maniacal grin broke out on the girl's heart-shaped face. Her crystal blue eyes glinted as she pumped her feet faster. Turning into an alley the man stopped in front of a wall before turning to face his pursuer.

He was a handsome young man with brownish-blonde hair and light, almost clear grey eyes. He wore all black, black t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest, black jeans, and black biker boots. He wore leather wrist bands with symbols etched in gold of an ancient language long gone.

"Alone little Princess?" The man sneered as his gaze roamed Phi's body. "I don't know if it's brave or foolish for you to chase after me by yourself. Or perhaps you only want a repeat of past times."

Phi's lips curled in distaste. "Who says I'm alone, Victor? As for wanting a repeat; I want that about as much as the _drums_ that beat in your daddy's crazy head."

It was a low blow she knew, but she didn't think that she would have been able to get a reaction out of him otherwise. It saddened her that the man she once knew was no longer the person in front of her. His father had obviously brought him around to his way of thinking.

Victor's eyes narrowed in rage as his fists clenched, taking a threatening step forward. It was then that a ginger-haired man silently landed behind him but before he could get to Victor, the man turned and landed a blow into his jaw knocking him onto his back.

"This isn't over." Victor threatened as he knocked the advancing Phi next to the down man. "My father will destroy this world that your pathetic sire loves so much!"

With a violent kick to the man's face, Victor was gone.

"Son of a Whore!" The ginger-haired man's voice was muffled by his hands and the blood that had gotten into his mouth. "That smarts. I can't believe that pansy got one on me."

"That _pansy_ knocked you on your arse, William." Phi said as she helped him up. She drew in a breath through her teeth as she saw his face. Luckily, the wound was superficial and would heal quickly and it was already starting to bruise. She was sure that it looked worse than it was.

"He's certainly a lot stronger than he used to be." William conceded. "My mum's gonna _kill_ me!"

"Yes, she is." A new voice sounded causing the two to spin around, alert. A tall, young man who looked to be in his early twenties stood in the entrance of the alley. His dark hair was cut short and styled with little spikes, the tips were bleached giving his hair a two-tone color. He wore a long blue coat with the "Time" symbol on the left side. A white button-up shirt underneath, blue jeans and combat boots. His blue eyes glimmered in anger as he stared them down.

"Alpha!" Phi said cheerfully as she gave her brother a bright smile.

"You are lucky that I decided to follow you." Alpha said. His arms were folded over his chest. "What were you thinking confronting Victor like that? You know he isn't the same man anymore. He's dangerous!"

"I know I should have called." Phi said rolling her eyes.

"You're right, you should have!" Alpha growled out, interrupting Phi. "When mum and dad find out about this..."

"They don't need to know." Phi said quickly. "Please, Alpha. We can tell them that we saw Victor but don't tell them about this."

Alpha sighed at his sister's pleading look. Victor would make things more complicated, for sure. They already had their hands full with the rumor of kids coming up missing at the local school. They already had the plan of infiltrating the school and taking care of the problem. Now with Victor in the mix-

"Fine." Alpha relented. "Victor might be involved with the missing kids. I'll tell mum and dad about him and I won't tell them about your confrontation."

Phi squealed as she hugged her brother. Then she remembered another matter. "William. What are we going to say happened to him?"

"I'll come up with something." William said as he looked at the drying blood on his fingers. Alpha and Phi gave him dubious looks. William had never been good at lying.

Hino Rei stared into the fire without really seeing. It had been a year since her best friend and Princess had died. Tsukino Usagi had been a bright light in her life and without her it seemed that the world had turned grey and desolate.

The guilt that had eaten away at the young raven-haired teen was unbearable most days. She blamed herself for the harsh words she had spoken in spite and anger that night. While they all had said terrible things, she felt that she had instigated it by speaking first.

The sorrow and heartbreak in those luminous blue eyes would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. They hadn't even stuck around after, leaving right after berating the blonde superhero. If they had, they would have realized that she had been hurt by something that had not come from the youma she had dusted upon arrival.

They should have noticed the way she had slumped in pain as though it was hard for her to stand there. They should have noticed how pale she was from the blood loss that she was enduring, the sweat upon her brow as she struggled not to pass out in front of them. Her rapid breathing that was a sign that it would soon be her last.

They had all assumed it was because she was being yelled at. They had seen the remorse in her eyes over one of them being hurt as well as the pink-haired child that was being held in the tuxedo-clad hero's arms as he glared. They had all assumed that she was just being lazy and irresponsible and not out fighting another youma by herself before she got there.

Had they known.

"Rei, you're going to be late to school." A short, elderly bald man said standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, grandpa." Rei said toneless as she slowly got to her feet. She gave her grandfather a lifeless kiss upon his cheek before trudging out. "I will be back later."

Rei's grandfather stared at her with sorrow-filled eyes. An equally sad looking blond-haired man watched as the raven-haired teen walked slowly down the steps of the shrine.

Mizuno Ami sat up in her bed as she tried to will away the images that had plagued her moments ago. She had changed after Usagi died. Her grades had suffered for it as she no longer seemed to care about school or getting into medical school as had been her dream for such a long time. Her mother had been worried of course and had sent Ami to a psychologist to which she blew off after the first session. The relationship with her mother had been strained ever since.

The bed shifting and a hand placed on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort brought none to Ami as she scooted off the edge of the bed and getting up in search of her clothes. She barely registered the sigh as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

The young teenage woman/child that stared back in the mirror was nothing like the girl she had been a year ago. Her skin was pallid, eyes sunken in with dark circles from sleepless nights. The blue hair that had once framed her face was dull and stringy. Her clothes that had once fit her hung off her skinny frame.

"Ami," The soft and concerned voice of a man said on the other side of the door. "You've been in there an hour. Are you alright?"

"Hai." Ami said as she opened the door to reveal the sight of a blonde-haired man staring at her with sad and concerned eyes.

He stood awkwardly in front of her. "I fed Shuichi already. Are you sure you're up to this."

Ami nodded as she turned and left. Not really caring that she would be late to school.

Kino Makoto felt the sweat run into her eyes as she beat on the punching bag in front of her. Many of the patrons knew to stay away from her. Ever since she had put a couple of men in the hospital last year she had not been bothered from anyone when she came to the gym every morning.

She would have been banned if the owner hadn't taken a liking to her. She had hated those twinkling eyes and easy smile that he had given her. Not only did it bring up memories she would rather forget but she couldn't forgive what had been done to her.

She would have went to a different gym but he had been persistent and offered her a free membership. She was loathe to admit it, but it was too good a deal to pass up. After all, she didn't have much from being an orphan.

Punching and kicking something everyday let her release all of the pent up guilt, anger and sadness that she had inside her ever since the one person who had actually befriended her despite her reputation had died. Usagi had been her savior. She brought light and life back to her. Making her want to be a better person.

Nothing had seemed to go right for Makoto that day and Usagi showing up late had made her frustrations come to the forefront. She should have stuck up for her Princess and friend when she and the others had came down on her. It hadn't been the other girl's fault she had been hurt. It came with her duty as Senshi and Protector.

Now she would never see that smile that she had looked forward to everyday and had filled her heart with such joy.

"Makoto." The handsome brunette owner held out a towel as he stared at her with brown eyes that if she admitted to herself, she could drown in.

Makoto glanced at the clock and realized that she was about to be late. Without a word of thanks she snatched the towel and rushed to change.

Aino Minako sighed as she stared at the ceiling in her room. She had not felt the need to much these days. The once cheerful blonde with dreams of being a music superstar had turned into herself.

She rarely left her room except to go to school and the rare outings to be with the others. Though the group weren't as close as they had once been. Without Usagi, it all just seemed... pointless.

A knock on her door had Mina looking at the door without moving the rest of her body as a gorgeously handsome man wearing a police uniform entered her room. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity before he moved.

He sat down on the bed and hugged Mina to him, placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "You need to realize that it was not your fault."

Mina pulled away violently as she picked up a glass next to her bed and threw it at the wall. The man did not flinch as he stood silent as the blonde raged and threw more stuff around. A book hit him in the chest at one point.

"This is your fault!" She screeched as she pounded on his chest. "If you hadn't betrayed us in the first place none of this would have happened! She would be here now. It's your fault!"

"I know." Kunzite said softly as Mina stopped hitting him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and repeated his apology over and over.

"I need to get ready." Mina sniffed as she pulled away and rubbed her sleeve over her nose in an unladylike gesture.

"I came by to pick you up." Kunzite said simply. Mina nodded as she kissed him quickly and promptly pushed him out the door.

Chiba Mamoru sat in his darkened apartment even though it was daylight out. He held a picture in his hands as he traced it with his finger from the one ray of sunlight that filtered in through a small gap in his curtains.

He withdrew from everyone after that night. He quit school and only ventured out to get groceries. Some of his classmates had tried to snap him out of it but they had soon stopped when he was unresponsive to their knocks on his door. A few women had tried to flirt with him when he went out but he ignored them as though they didn't exist.

He had lost the one person in the world that meant the most to him. The one person that he had once died for and would die for over and over. But she was gone and it had been his fault. He was the one that should have protected her. The one that should have been with her when she was being hurt.

He should have _felt_ it. He had been so focused on the pink-haired girl that he had lost sight of his sole purpose. And that was to always be there for Usagi, to always keep her from harm.

Looking back, the tugging he had felt in his heart had been because she had needed him and he had failed her. It wasn't because he was concerned about the others or the building anger that she was late. Nor, was it because a little girl had also been hurt.

"Please, forgive me." Mamoru pleaded to the picture. "I need you so much."

But a picture could not answer him or give him the forgiveness that he asked for.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That will be the end of chapter one. Kinda disappointing I know, but it took me forever to try and come up with something. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. In case it wasn't understood; Phi Tyler is Tsukino Usagi. I thought about naming her Serena, her American name but that wouldn't go with the theme of the names of her siblings. So hopefully it won't be too confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say that I am so sorry about the LONG wait for an update. I had a lot going on in my life and I lost interest while I tried to figure things out and how to deal with them. It been a rough year for me but I felt that I could probably stick something out there so that you all know that I didn't abandon this story completely! I know it's a little short and disappointing, so I guess just consider it a "filler" chapter... or something. I should have another chapter (longer and better) by Sunday. *Crossing Fingers*

CHAPTER TWO

The Racnoss. Phi had never seen one but her father had regaled her with the story of killing of the last of their kind, called the Empress. Apparently, they hadn't been as extinct as he had thought. Now there was an infestation in this Japanese school! She felt a bit of pity for the missing kids that was clear now that had been sacrificed and fed to the vile creatures.

"What is that?" Demanded the blonde-haired girl. She was itching to transform and take out the threat but she couldn't do that in front of the strange girl that had pushed them into the empty classroom. Well, not so empty now that she looked around and saw the cowering students and their teacher huddled underneath their desks.

"Racnoss." Phi answered. "They're supposed to be extinct. My father made sure of that when he killed the Empress who was trying to resurrect her race."

The normally happy girl's face suddenly darkened as a thought hit her. "I wonder if Victor had anything to do with it."

"Just who are you?" demanded the tall, amazonian brunette. She was suspicious of this girl who seemed to know the enemy and she had showed up at their appearance. They hadn't had any attacks in a while. Not since... that thought was to painful to finish.

"Phi Tyler, pleasure to meet you!" Phi said cheerfully as something hit the door, causing it to bow but not break. She merely hummed in fascination as she looked around. How strange that she felt a sense of vague familiarity towards these girls. She shrugged it off quickly since it was a possibility that she had met their ancestors or descendants through her travels.

A second hit to the door finally broke it and the scared humans screamed as a Racnoss stood in the doorway. The thing about Racnoss is that they seemed to be constantly hungry and Phi was amazed that they hadn't already wiped out most of the population already. Perhaps they had an agenda?

"You." It said in a grating voice.

"Me!" Phi said before giving a twisted grin as a glint formed in her eyes. "Too bad you can't stick around. Get it? Stick around because of your... oh, never mind!"

A sword had pierced through the Racnoss before she could finish her sentence. She felt annoyed over that as the grinning face of William greeted her over the dead body of the alien. He wore the Centurion garb of a Roman soldier that his father had taken to wearing in a fight. If it weren't for the bruises on his face, he would have made a striking hero. A geeky-looking hero.

"I never get to finish my puns." Phi jutted out her lower lip in a pout. She looked William over. "You have guts in your hair."

"Do I? I hadn't noticed." William said distractedly as he touched his hair, his hand coming away sticky. He shook his hand and pieces of the gunk flew around. "Well, that's just nasty."

Phi turned back toward the cowering humans. "You're all still here. The window is a good escape point."

They didn't need to be told twice as they all rushed to the window to get out. William followed her as they were the last ones out. There was a large crowd near the gates as though many people didn't know what to do. Sirens sounded as police cruisers screeched to a halt.

There was a loud explosion and shattered glass rained down. Phi spotted her mum and dad doing crowd control. Her mum looked slightly worried while her dad had that familiar manic grin of his planted firmly on his face.

"Just a bug problem." She heard her dad say over the crowd as he flashed his psychic paper around. "Sorry about that. Nasty creatures if you don't take care of them right away and BOOM, the only thing you can do. Better get back and report."

Phi grinned as she watched them run off. She saw the blonde girl talking to a platinum-haired officer as she waved her arms around wildly before pointing at her. She took that time to make herself scarce as his eyes locked onto hers.

––– ––- ––– ––- ––– ––- ––– –– ––– -

Minako was having a hard time wrapping her head around the events as she told Kunzite what had happened. The attack, the blonde, the school blowing up! It just seemed almost surreal as there hadn't been an attack for over a year.

"It was just so weird. This Phi girl just shows up all smiles and what-not and doesn't seem the least bit scared." Mina said as she pointed to the corn-rowed blonde.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed as he headed toward the girl in question. When she took off he gave chase. He heard his fellow shitennou's questioning shouts of question but the only thing he was concerned about was getting to that girl that obviously knew what was going on and possibly had a hand in putting his beloved Venus in danger.

"What happened?" Mina heard her raven-haired friend ask as she joined them.

"Ugly, spider people." Mina said as she followed her _boyfriend_. She knew that he had lost Phi when he stopped and looked around.

"I think we should meet at Makoto's." Rei said. "Grandpa will kill me if he finds out I skipped school."

Agreeing, the group made their way to Makoto's apartment. Once inside, she offered them drinks as they made themselves comfortable in the living room. Ami and Zoicite sat together on the couch, with Shuichi nestled in Zoicite's arms. Mina sat on the floor between Kunzite's legs, Rei was trying to avoid Jadeite's gaze as she sat next to Ami and he sat in the chair next to the couch. The only seat left was next to Nephrite on the loveseat, so she plopped herself down on the floor near Mina.

After the three girls explained what had happed, Rei looked thoughtful. They hadn't had an attack for a while and this one didn't fit the profile of some Dark Kingdom scum trying to take over the world. But then again they didn't know much about this new enemy and the only one that seemed to have a clue was this Phi girl.

Whether or not she was an enemy was yet to be decided. And there was also the strange child that had seemed to be on every corner, _staring_ at her on her way to school. She looked to be a little younger than Hotaru. Her dark hair seemed to flutter in a non-existent breeze and she was staring at Rei intently. She couldn't seem to break her violet eyes away from the golden ones.

It was only when a bus passed and the child was gone that seemed to break the spell that Rei shook her head as she continued on her way. Who was that little girl and why did she creep her out? She had a powerful presence about her. Like she could unravel the universe in the blink of an eye if she so wished.

"We should head over to Mamoru's." Ami said. "He needs to know about this."

––– ––- ––– ––- ––– ––- ––– –– ––– -

Mamoru stared at the guy that had just broken into his apartment from his postion on the floor. He had a cut on his cheek, a split lip and he was pretty sure that he had a broken rib or two. He hadn't had enough time to defend himself and now with the guy's back turned he was about to tranform into his alter-ego; Tuxedo Kamen.

"I suggest that you stay down." The guy said as he picked up a picture of Usagi. Mamoru felt hot, anger coarse through him as the prick stared at it in a way he didn't like. "Cute."

The glass of the picture frame shattered when he dropped it as he knelt in front of Mamoru and grabbed the dark-haired prince's chin roughly. Grey eyes clashed with storm-blue.

"Who are you?" Mamoru gasped out.

"Victor." Victor said as he pulled Mamoru's face closer. "And you, Chiba Mamoru have something that I want."

"I would rather die!" Mamoru bravely said. "Than give anything to you!"

Victor rolled his eyes as he let the other man go. Standing up, he walked over to the window and peeked out.

"What is it with you monkeys and trying to be so brave?" Victor mused. "What I want from you is nothing materialistic."

He walked back over to the wounded man and kicked him in the ribs, grinning at the groan of pain. Grabbing Mamoru's head he yanked his face up he pulled something out of his pocket.

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
